The present invention generally relates to countermeasure systems and more particularly to a system for confusing and/or disrupting the effective functioning of enemy fire control or target tracking radars by means of creating a false Doppler shift. The utility of such a system is clear. A moving target by imparting a false Doppler shift on a received signal, returns false information that creates an illusory opening or closing range rate for the enemy to follow.
It appears that prior to the present invention the techniques and/or mechanisms for achieving the above purposes were not a part of the United States of America's family of electronic countermeasures equipment.